


星星点灯

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 在最初的那些日子里，天使们帮上帝创造星星。他们分工不同。有的负责雕琢表面，有的负责规划位置。而Crowley负责把他们点亮。





	星星点灯

星期五。晚上九点。在海边。

有湿润的风和腥咸呼吸。

杯子里装的是1824年坎贝尔镇的威士忌，海平面上悬的是月亮。

他们和星光一起坐在沙滩上。

这个时候我们把镜头向后拉开——再拉开——可以看到他们身后几百米的地方竖着一块非常委屈的牌子，上面写了“游人免进”几个大字。

一只海鸥飞过来停在上面。它说：“咕嘎——咕咕咕、噶！咕嘎——！咕咕，咕咕嘎。”

——害，这没什么，他俩不是“人”，所以你不能把他们算作是“游人”。好牌子，别委屈了，你尽力了，一点儿没失职，毕竟你也只是个牌子而已。

克罗里喝得下盘不稳舌头打结，试图在细软沙子上把自己扭成四截。不过问题不大，“下盘稳”从来不是恶魔蛇的美德——他唯一一次把下盘扎得很稳是在世界末日，恶魔控制时间造出一片虚无，虚无空间解体时狂风在他们身边蹦迪，而走路都要一步三扭的老蛇居然没跟着一起蹦并把自己扭成麻花。

他跟亚茨拉斐尔一人牵着亚当一只手，看上去像是“周末家庭日带你去沙滩上拍全家福的你爸妈”。

**谢天谢地，孩子争气。**

这事儿已经过去差不多两年了，眼下他们一点儿也不担心撒旦之子、下一个世界末日或者各自的阵营问题。

亚当很好，是个好孩子，他最近唯一的困惑是佩帕开始在网络上进行文学创作。她创作热情高涨，开始对猪背岭探险时光嗤之以鼻、用一种悲悯而冷漠的眼神表示“男孩子就是要更加幼稚”，并问亚当“我想用克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔为原型进行文学创作，你觉得怎么样？”。

亚当觉得不怎么样。天使和恶魔，听起来就是老掉牙的故事。

“不，我不会让自己的作品成为刻板印象或者任何传统观念以及教条主义的牺牲品。”佩帕表示，“它会惊世骇俗。”

“文学创作挺好的，要抓住稍纵即逝的灵感不是什么容易事儿。”克鲁利在听说这件事情之后如是评价，“我也进行过哲学探讨和文学创作，我的作品还出版了呢。”

亚茨拉斐尔的表情在说“我宁可相信海豚会在天上飞”。

恶魔下颌抬起十五度，以右脚为轴心将身体旋转270°：“我那时候的笔名叫欧龙.克鲁飞，我的书在小熊星座、大熊座、半人马座和天鹅座都卖得非常好。可惜这本书从来没在地球上出版过。”

他过了一会儿又补充：“况且海豚真的可以飞——你见过在小行星带里跳跃的星际海豚吗？”

“… …小行星带里翱翔的明明是抹香鲸。”

不过他的著作也并没有流行多久。几年之后，欧龙.克鲁飞充满批判怀疑与黑色幽默的哲学三部曲就被另一本封面上印着“别慌”的书抢了风头。而作者本人丝毫不介意，他还给那本印着“别慌”的书提供过很多宝贵建议。

这都是很久之前的事儿了，他们今天不会在沙滩上聊这个。他们眼下聊的是——星星。

“我觉得星星要比月亮更美一点儿，毕竟是**我**帮忙造的它们。”克鲁利睁着一双灌满威士忌的黄澄澄大灯泡子，没拿酒的那只手在面前挥得像扑棱蛾子：“可是美好的东西总是很——短暂。”

恶魔啪嗒一下躺平，躺得相当富有技巧性，杯子里的酒丁点儿都没洒出来：“再过六个小时，月光和星光就都会沉进大海。”

而亚茨拉斐尔捧着肚子把自己摊成一个圆润的球。

按照常理，单就文字描述而言我们更偏向于采用“摊成一张饼”、“蜷成一个球”这样的说法。但是没办法，这是亚茨拉斐尔，他就是可以把自己摊成一个球。

摊开的圆润球天使把话题指南针稍微向右拨了几度：“能再给我讲讲你帮忙造星星的故事吗？”

那是非——常久远的故事了。

人类科学家不会跟你说星星的真实来历，他们在“科学”发展中一步步推翻了天使和恶魔、推翻了诸神与上帝，用理性客观来代替远比传说还要浪漫的真实。

好在我们有克鲁利。

“那时候我们一群长翅膀的家伙在帮上帝造星星。我甚至忘了是创世纪之后的第几天了。”他一手拿酒，另一手枕在脑后。

“我们分工不一样，像宇宙流水线造星厂什么的。有人负责给星星们规划位置，另一些负责在星体表面雕刻凹凸痕迹。而我负责——”

克鲁利打了个响指：“**我负责把它们点亮**。”

亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛也被这个响指点亮了。

天空中有大概三分之一的星星——包括半人马αA、鲸鱼座UV、卡普坦星和蒂加登星等等，都是由克鲁利点亮的。

在最开始，上帝赋予天使们不同的能力与品格。克鲁利被赋予好奇心，以及在当时并不能被称之为“智慧”的小聪明。而小聪明与好奇心一起在这位红头发天使的脑子里发酵，催生出创造力、想象力，以及“问问题”的能力。

他绝对是当时最适合点亮星星的天使。

红头发天使给自己搞来一条与众不同的金腰带，说金腰带跟他的眼睛很搭。那时世界上还没有人类，诸如“艺术家”、“画家”这样的人还要过好久才会出现；但我们不得不说，这位天使点亮星星的样子就像在作画，宇宙是他的画布、想象力是调色板。

“每一颗星星都是不一样的——每一颗。”克鲁利晃着酒杯，漫天星光沉进他的眼睛，“不过现在我们离得太远了，所有星星看起来都差不多。”

亚茨拉斐尔十指交叉，乖乖地把他们放在肚皮上，安然舒适且满足。

的确，当克鲁利点亮它们的时候，没有哪两颗星星是完全相同的。红头发天使在天体间穿梭，用金色眼睛记住每一颗星星的大小、位置和表面纹路特点，然后发挥想象力，调配出最合适它们的光芒。

每一颗星星都有不同的光，它们的明暗与色彩皆独一无二。

克鲁利时而沉思时而雀跃，上帝赋予的小聪明和自我催生的创造力不为任何事物所限，他把全部精力与心血倾注在星星上。

这一颗的光可以稍微强一些、那一颗可以加点儿冷色调；南边那颗星星适合炽热暖光、最远处那颗一定要洁白夺目又明亮。

他的创造力在天使当中实在突出，在完成点亮星星的工作之后，克鲁利还去帮其他天使造了几朵星云。

这位红头发天使最后坐在一颗非常非常小的小行星上，心满意足地欣赏瑰丽宇宙。这颗小行星在后来被命名为B612。

亚茨拉斐尔侧过头，他就像是从拉斐尔.圣奇奥画里走出来的，面部线条远比沙滩起伏还要柔美：“你点亮星星的时候心里在想什么？”

“没想什么… …就是，寻找灵感，摸索一些创意，试图调配出让自己满意的星光。就这样了。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“灵感和创意从来都不会在你脑子里待很久。”

恶魔没戴墨镜，天使凝望着铺在他眼底的星光：“灵感从来稍纵即逝。”

克鲁利点头：“而美好向来短暂。”

今晚可以用来欣赏星星的时间只剩下五个多小时。

他们今天晚上似乎在反复提起这个词。**稍纵即逝**。恶魔稍微偏了偏脑袋，他觉得事实上在自己永恒的生命中，绝大多数东西都是稍纵即逝的。这个“绝大多数”的意思是“98%”。

至少也是95%。

“换个角度想，克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔朝头顶的星星伸出手，“五个小时之后太阳升起来、星光消失不见，可明天晚上或者三个世纪之后的晚上，它们依旧会在那里。”

天使丰腴圆润的手指慢慢伸展、蜷缩，银灰和浅白色的光在上面流淌闪烁。他让克鲁利也这么做，恶魔对此种幼稚行径嗤之以鼻，而天使的态度友好又坚定。

克鲁利只能选择退让。

他像亚茨拉斐尔那样伸出手，让瘦长手指在星光里舒展。他的皮肤被镀上一层奇妙色泽，曾由他点亮的星星隔着无数光年的距离亲吻造主的手掌。

“你创造出了永恒的美。它们可以被掩埋，可以被忽略，但永远不会消散。”

“怎么，你是要提醒我‘你曾经是一名天使的证据将永恒存在’吗？”克鲁利知道自己讲了个不怎么样的笑话，“我不需要这个。”

“我们别去聊天使恶魔天堂地狱的话题了。”亚茨拉斐尔把手放回肚皮上，指腹蹭过柔软布料，“两年以前你就说过，现在我们俩才是同一阵营，自那之后我很少去想你是个恶魔而我是个天使，我们待在人间的时间远超过在天堂或地狱的时间。”

“你就是安东尼.J.克鲁利。”

克鲁利转过头，有沙子在他衣领里瘙痒，这条老蛇的眼睛在说“哦操蛋的亚茨拉斐尔你自己瞧瞧你都在说些什么恶心玩意儿”以及“噢，天使，你真好”。

有时我们去逛街买东西，会在商品A和商品B之间纠结十分钟并最后选择商品C。这是人之常情。也是蛇之常情。

于是最后这双眼睛的主人说道：“说得对。不过我还是要叫你‘天使’。”

亚茨拉斐尔用一个微笑作为默许。

空气安静了大概两分钟，这段时间里海浪四十二次冲上沙滩、十六只被浪花带上来的贝类慢慢钻入沙子里面、有两只寄居蟹从他们脚边爬走、头顶飞过一对海鸥。

然后克鲁利舒舒服服地抻了个懒腰：“我能诱惑你改天一起来个星际度假什么的吗，天使？我们去宇宙看看星星——6000年前我点亮的那些星星。”

亚茨拉斐尔把交叉在一起的十根手指头小幅度翘起来、放下，再翘起来、再放下；像一对煽动的小翅膀、一颗跃跃欲试的心。

**【尾声】**

夏天快要结束时他们去了塔德菲尔德，在亚当家的院子里小聚，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利给孩子们带了礼物，以及一大包狗粮。

曾经的地狱犬对人间伙食非常满意。

“有人在文学论坛上攻击我的作品。”佩帕敲键盘的力度和节奏像一名斗志昂扬的战士，“他们说我把天堂和地狱写得太荒诞了，与人们过去几千年的认知完全不符，污染了他们的信仰和眼睛。”

“噢！”克鲁利扶着墨镜框挤眉弄眼，“别管他们，你可是造星星的人呢。”


End file.
